Zelgadis and Ai'Cenia: Destinies Interwined
by Elizabeth Whittaker
Summary: Set in Slayers Next period. Zelgadis is trying to find a way to make himself human again, but has no clues on the Claire Bible. Now, with the help of a new girl, he may get the very thing he wished for.
1. Wish of A Chimera

Prologue 

Wish of a Chimera 

He wondered what he was doing there, sitting with the famous sorceress known as Lina Inverse, watching her and the man next to her argue over the chicken that was sitting in front of them. The chimera had his hood down as usual and he wondered if they would ever solve the argument within the next five minutes, as they had been fork-fighting over it for fifteen. His narrow blue eye looked at it and for a moment, he had been tempted to just take the plate and take it to the table next to them, where he overheard a couple talking about taking a walk on the beach after dinner. But it looked like he was not going anywhere for a while. 

"Give me that chicken, Gourry!!" the voice of Lina Inverse shrieked. "I called it FIRST!!" She had a glare in her red eyes that clearly told him to back off, but he was just as hungry as she. And it was obvious that she was going to win . . . 

The chimera was glad for once of the curse that was brought upon him so many years ago. He did not need to eat or drink anything really. It was a preference if he wanted to or not. At times, he wished that he could not feel, either. Like the embarrassment he felt right now at being with such uncouth company. But he simply shook his head and looked around once more, the wire purple hair over his left eye. He wanted to take a look around the tavern they had walked into, making sure they would be able to leave this one without another fight. 

"I told you, Lina, that was my chicken!" he heard Gourry's voice whining over his head as he elbowed her in the ribs. He heard the thud of someone falling to the ground and the chair falling down afterward. _Well, that was not surprising,_ he thought to himself, still checking out the room. Few of the patrons noticed, but there was a couple who stared at the two for a moment before they went back to eating. 

But there was someone who caught his eye. Someone who seemed different from the rest of the people in the room. 

The chimera only took a glance at her for one moment. It was all he had before the chicken had been thrown at him in the head. 

It bounced off him, as his head was of rock and his hair was of wire. Still, he was annoyed that something was thrown at him. The grease of the fried chicken in his wire hair was all it took for him to just glare at the two of them. "Who threw this?" His voice was calm, but cool at the same time. He did not appreciate the gesture at all. 

Both of them looked to the other. Then, they pointed to the other one.

"Well, Lina tried grabbing the chicken from me, and---" Gourry started. 

"I told you that was MINE!" Lina growled. "I'm on my time of the month and I don't have any powers! I need FOOD!" 

He sighed. "I don't care about that. Don't hit me in the head again. I suggest you finish soon, because I think there's someone watching us." Then he got up, blinking once before he put his hand on his sword. "I'm going to go check it out. You two might as well finish---" he looked at the chicken that was on the table. "—the chicken. If you two decide not to order anything else, which I suggest you don't, meet me outside." 

The two went back to fighting over the chicken immediately as soon as he started his sentence and he sighed heavily. This was getting him nowhere. He really needed to be searching for the Clair Bible and he wondered if maybe separating from them would help him out any. So, he pushed in the chair and started walking to the door, his boots thumping heavily against the floor. For a rock golem, one's footsteps would be heavy, after all. 

That was when he saw the girl again. She was at the door in a black cloak, a hood over her head. Curly tendrils were hanging out and he realized that she must have known that he was here. At this, he decided to go up to her, his hand on his sword. If there was any trouble, he would be able to handle it from a mere woman. 

But her voice was soft as it reached his ears. It was what she said that made him take his hand off the sword. 

"Please. Just listen for a moment. I can help you find the Clair Bible, Zelgadis Greywords. You're about to become human again." 


	2. The Redheaded Shadow

Chapter One 

The Redheaded Shadow 

The chimera stopped dead in his tracks, his eye wide as he saw her. "What . . . what do you mean, "You're about to become human again?" I've heard that from Xellos lots of times and that has never happened!" He was just starting to become hysterical. He wondered if this was another cheap trick. 

"Please calm down, Mr. Greywords," the redhead spoke softly. "I don't think you want people to notice us in here." Closing her dark blue eyes, the girl went on. "Now, I can lead you to the Clair Bible, with some restrictions involved. One, you are not allowed any companions on this quest. That includes the two you were just with." 

No Lina? No Gourry? Finally, he would have peace! The thought of that made Zelgadis nearly scream for joy. No more of them spend his money on needless amounts of food. Or on stuff that they did not need. Or of them arguing back and forth on hours on end. That alone gave him a headache. And Amelia and her rantings of justice . . . he did not want to even think about that. 

Zelgadis nodded, agreeing with that term. "Fine. Accepted. Anything else?" He did not mean to make his voice sharp, but he just did not know how to really talk to people. It was not in his nature to be 'friendly'. Civil. But when he looked at her, he seemed to have some familiar feelings for her. 

"Can we continue this discussion outside?" It was a simple request as a gust of wind blew in, making the two tendrils of hair that were out of her cloak blow out toward his face. He smelled jasmine on her hair. It was not a lot, but enough to make him notice. 

Looking back at Lina and Gourry, he nodded. They seemed to still be arguing over the chicken, but eating pieces of it at the same time. And the people were crowding in the place. So he simply nodded. "I'm not much on conversation," he told her. "So don't expect conversation." 

A smirk played on her lips. "I don't." Stepping out of the door, her black cloak hung on the floor as she walked. Zelgadis seemed to know that she was short by the way she huddled in the cloak. But he knew that he would not be harmed by going outside and, needing some fresh air, stepped out the door. 

As he stepped out, he was met with a simple, "Over here, Mr. Greywords." It was underneath a willow tree in full bloom. He never really noticed the scenery around him since his companions around him were bickering and he was trying to ignore everything, but now, he took note of it. There was a light drizzle outside, but it was also relatively brisk out for him. He was kind of hot in the tavern. His cells were part of the turquoise rock that made up of his skin. So she was kind of relieved now that she chose to meet him outside. 

Zelgadis walked slowly and still tried to see if there was anything else about the girl that he should try to see. But there was nothing other then the soft voice and the fact that she was short with the cloak, and the fact that her hair was dark red. _Well, this should be interesting . . . _

"Well, at least you picked a good place to let me cool down a bit," Zelgadis told her. "I should thank you." A small nod toward her was gestured. When he walked to the willow tree next to her, he sat down, not caring if the ground was wet. His cloak and his clothes could be washed, after all. "And it's Zelgadis." 

"Well, then . . . Zelgadis," the girl paused, saying his name on her tongue for the first time, "I will tell you the rest of the conditions." Again she paused as she twirled her hair. The light tan of it was unknown to him. He noticed that she saw his look and pulled her hand back in the fold of her cloak. "But before I tell them to you, you must agree to all that I tell you." 

Zelgadis sighed as she talked. "I knew there would be a catch," he told her as she finished. "What is—" He would have finished the sentence if not for the fact that he heard someone getting thrown out the door and onto their head. 

"Yeeow!! LINA!!" Gourry shouted. "You didn't have to hurl me out the door, you know! I had the right to that last piece!" Gingerly he got up, rubbing his head at where he was hit. He stood up fine, but Zelgadis knew he was going to be sore in a little while. 

"Baka!!" she yelled back. "You should have let me have the last piece!" She stepped out, her hands in fists as she began to walk up to him. It was at that that he intervened. It was always when he intervened. Ah well. It was the same boring routine. _Maybe the journey the redhead proposed . . ._

He turned to see if she was there, only to see that she had slipped out in the midst of all the confusion. _Damn it_, he thought. _Now I'll never get to talk to her. _Looking to Gourry and Lina, he sighed once more. "Enough, you two. Haven't we got better things to do? I mean, we do have to look around for Amelia and take her back to Seyruun in the morning. Or at least, head there, anyway." 

Lina sighed. "Yeah, I guess you're right, Zel." Then she looked to Gourry. "Well, maybe we should turn in, ehh? After all, in the morning, we head out for Seyruun. So you should go back while Zel and I look for Amelia." 

Gourry shook his head. "I'm going too, Lina. I have to follow you." 

Lina rolled her eyes, moving her black cloak off her arm. "Whatever. You still think of me as a little kid." Then she looked to Zelgadis. "Can you believe this guy? He actually asked me if I wanted a _lollypop_ when we met in the forest near Atlas City!" 

"It wasn't near Atlas City! It was three villages outside of Atlas City, you thief!" 

Leaving the two to argue, Zelgadis decided that he was going to find Amelia . . . on his own. He walked off, his loud footsteps hidden in their loud words. The last thing he heard was the sound of Lina hitting Gourry in the mouth and the words, "Baka!! Now I _want_ lollypops!!" 

Zelgadis sighed. It was hopeless . . . 

* * *

The woman that had been by the tree watched from a distance as Zelgadis had walked off, sighing as well. If only she had been able to finish her conversation with him . . . then he would not have walked off, looking for that princess. She knew he was doing that now. Maybe she would be able to catch up with him now. 

_You don't know it, but you're critical to me on this quest. I need you to help me so that I can find a way home . . . _

She clutched the cloak closer to her and decided to walk over to the two of them, trying to make the two of them stop their bickering, even if it was for a moment or two. Her dark blue eyes were cold as she looked to the redhead. "Good evening. Would you happen to know where I could find Mr. Zelgadis?" The woman snuck out a lollypop out of her cloak and showed it to Lina. 

Lina's eyes had gotten wide, like a child who had walked by a store window and had gotten an expensive toy. She grabbed the lollypop out of her hand and ripped the wrapper off, sticking it out of her mouth. "Arigato!" She told her, giving her a wave as she started walking off. When she noticed that her companion did not follow her, she just grabbed his arm and pulled him along with her, dragging him headlong behind her. 

"What about—" 

"He's—Amelia!" That was all she heard from the redhead before she and the blonde were gone. 

The redhead grunted. "I did all that for nothing. Great." Then she turned to them, shouting, "I hope you choke on that lollypop, bitch!" Then the redhead began walking the opposite direction, knowing that where Zelgadis walked to would surely go to a location where it would prove useful. 

When she was sure she was out of sight of any people, she decided to pull out a long gray cord that looked like they had little ears on it. It had things attached to it so it would stay together. On it was a little box that said MO. And ST. The woman pushed the button on ST. and turned up the black thing as she slipped the hood off and put the attached ears on. 

"Ahh, there we go," she said blissfully. "Now, what song to put in?" Pulling out a round thing that said "Memorex" on the top, she then pressed the 'Play/Pause' button. Not really remembering what CD she had in there when she left, the woman began with the first track. The song was "My Generation" from Dance Dance Revolution, one of her favorite games. Slowly it blared in her ears as she hid the cord and the headphones as she walked in the shadows, thinking of how much this was _not_ her generation. 

_Well, now it's time to find Zelgadis,_ she thought as she began singing softly, walking down the street of the town. 

* * *

Zelgadis' blue eyes looked around as he walked into the town square, knowing that Amelia liked high places. So, thinking that the princess of Seyruun was standing on a flagpole or a rooftop, he decided to look up there. Of course, that was no easy task in itself, as the princess liked to attract attention . . . 

_What is it about Amelia and the others that makes me get involved?_ Zelgadis asked himself as he walked by a coffee shop, seeing a brunette woman walk out, holding a spellbook close to her bosom. _Amelia is just a little kid. But her magic is that of holy magic, like that girl who holds the spellbook . . ._ He happened to see the holy symbol on the brunette's book as she passed, her ponytail inches away from his face. _So why do I still follow the princess around, like she's a sister or something? Really, I'm not supposed to care about anyone, really. _

As the chimera walked down further, taking his time, he then noticed that he passed a sign that said, "**Rynirai Port=Left. Town Exit=Right**." Knowing that there were high places to stand at the ports, he turned left, drawing up his mask. He did it just in time too, for he saw someone point at him and muttering about rocks on his face. _People must point that out to me. Like I don't know I have them on my face everyday of my life. Thanks, Rezo. _

When he turned, he was still noticed as he walked. That he knew. He could not make his purple wire hair go away with a snap of his fingers. If he did that, then he would be a human again. But he walked like a normal person did with the mask on his lips and chin now, eyes still scanning for Ameila Wil Tesla Seyrunn. And it was not long before he found her, standing near a ship, of all places . . . and not on a flagpole. 

Amelia was talking to a redheaded woman in a black cloak. It was the same one that he was talking to earlier. That made him suspicious and he stepped back for a moment. _Maybe she wants Amelia to go too . . . ? _That was the first thought. Then Zelgadis thought back to what she told him in her sarcastic voice. 

_"You are not allowed any companions on this quest." _

_So then, why is she talking to Amelia?_ The thought now was confusing Zelgadis to no end. _Information on me? I thought she had all she wanted to know. _Putting a hand on his chin, he watched the two women as they talked. An eye hidden, he took a good look at the redhead. He could not get a real good look, as she did not take off her cloak. _I wish I had some tea right now. Especially green tea. I can think better for some reason with tea . . ._

He was caught off guard when he heard Amelia yelling for him from where she was. "Mr. Zelgadis!! There you are!" 

Blinking, the chimera looked over to Amelia and saw her waving at him. Sheepishly, he glared at her. Now he knew he would have to face the redhead. He was hoping he would be able to obtain some more information on her. A name, eyes . . . even maybe facial features, perhaps. But now was not the time to dwell on that as they started walking over to them. And as they did, Zelgadis felt dumb. 

"Mr. Zelgadis!" Amelia yelled again, now having reached him. She took some quick breaths and smiled as she looked at him, her lavender eyes blinking quickly. "This lady has been asking about you. I didn't know what to tell her. She told me that she asked Ms. Lina and Mr. Gourry and she got shoved away . . . " 

_So that was it. They told her to go to Amelia. What a typical Lina thing to do. _Zelgadis held the glare on his face as he looked at the woman. "You were looking for me though the redhead and her friend? You have guts." He picked off some loose dirt on his robe before looking at Amelia again. "Well, thanks for directing her to me, Amelia. But Gourry and Lina were looking for you. We do have to get going back to Seyruun tomorrow, you know." 

Amelia looked up with a worried look on her face as she asked, "You mean, just Ms. Lina, Mr. Gourry and I?" Her eyes were big as she asked. "Are you going with this woman to fight in the name of justice?" 

Zelgadis' eyes went wide as he looked to the woman. "What exactly _did_ you tell her?" His voice was high-pitched, even for his normal self. He took another breath before calming himself down to look at the Seyruun princess. "No, I am not. Who told you that nonsense? I'm still going with you, after all. I have to find the Claire Bible, Amelia." 

The redhead did not move, as far as Zelgadis could see. "I didn't tell her anything, Zelgadis." Her voice was quipped. "Maybe the girl might know something that you don't. Who knows?" 

Amelia looked to the redhead as she pulled a stand of her short purple hair back from her eye, thinking about Zelgadis said. Then, "Well, if you say you're going with us, Mr. Zelgadis, then I guess you're going . . ." She then turned away, deciding that she would accept his decision no matter what. "But if you're going to go with that other woman, then I guess you're going to go." 

Zelgadis' eye closed as he looked down to the gray bricks on the ground for a moment. He had been thinking all along about the woman's words. _"I can help you find the Claire Bible, Zelgadis Greywords."_ The words would not stop echoing in his head. _Can you really help me find the Clair Bible? _The thought came back in his head. _I need to know . . ,_

"I think that I need some time to think," Zelgadis heard himself say as he looked to the cloaked woman. "But I will see you later, Amelia." 

Turning around, he started to walk off, waving away from them. It was a sign that the conversation was closed. Zelgadis would usually do that whenever Lina pissed him off or talked about food too much. That or argued with Gourry. But he felt a pair of eyes on him. _The cloaked woman. She's looking at me. Why?_ He wondered as he turned around and met with a blank look on Amelia's face. 

The lady was gone. It was as if she never existed there to begin with. At this, the chimera looked around wildly while Amelia told him, "She—she's gone!" 

After recovering a few seconds later, he looked at the princess. "So I see." Then, while he took a deep breath, he thought again on what to tell Amelia. Surely Lina and Gourry would question him about her. _And what am I going to do? She told me not to bring anyone. And I want to meet her again. But I could feel her eyes on me . . . _"Amelia, tell Gourry and Lina that I'm not going to be back for a while. I'll meet them at the inn tomorrow morning before we depart." He sounded resigned as he blinked and looked at her face. 

Her lavender eyes were confused. "Mr. Zelgadis? You intended to go, then?" 

Zelgadis sighed. "I don't know yet. But I think that I need to think." 


	3. Zelgadis' Smile

Chapter Two 

Zelgadis' Smile 

When he had told Amelia that he needed sometime to think, that was two hours ago. Now, the sun was setting to the east as he was walking down the woody path that he had just gotten to. He was glad that he had chosen not to return to **_The Black Tirade Tavern and Inn_**. There were too many people in there when he returned and he thought that they all were looking at him anyway. So he had decided that a nice walk in the woods would clear his head. 

And it did. To a point. 

There was always a point with Zelgadis where he was always annoyed, no matter where he would go. No matter how beautiful a place was, he would have that frown on his face. It just never seemed to wipe off his face. And, judging how the trees were starting to lose their leaves so quickly, he did not think that the smile would come tonight either. 

The chimera walked slowly this time, not feeling the need to hurry. He wanted to enjoy the scenery around him as he walked though the woods. His one blue eye saw all he wanted, taking it all in with glee. _This is what I call enjoyment. Not hearing Lina complain about when we're getting to the next village cause she wants to eat or bathe . . . or Gourry's stupid remarks . . . or even Amelia's self proclaimed justice remarks . . . Finally, I can just think about what I'm going to do. _

_But . . . what am I going to do? _

That was his question. 

As he continued to walk, he thought about it some more. The wind suddenly blew and the leaves blew off the trees. They fell all around, some at his feet. This made him stop, as he was in a thoughtful mood. _Autumn already, huh? Things have happened so fast that I forget the change of seasons. With Shabringo and Rezo and everything . . . It's fascinating . . . _Zelgadis looked up at the tree, which was a cherry tree. The leaves were nearly gone on it, except for a particular section. _Strange. It's as if part of the tree is struggling to live._

The wind blew again, this time blowing a little harsher this time. His cloak blew back to his leg and, disregarding it, still looked at the tree. It truly fascinated him to look at it. _Well, I really hope that this tree lives,_ he told himself as he walked to the tree, putting his hand on it. Zelgadis immediately noticed that the tree was warmer then most he had ever encountered. _It's still alive!_ His rockish skin was cold, but he could feel the lifeforce in the tree humming through his hand. It scared him at first. He was used to feeling it in humans. But not in plants. 

As he felt the lifeforce humming through him more, he wondered why he was able to connect with this. _Why now? I have never been able to sense other lifeforces or things of this nature. So why can I now . . . ?_ The heat intensified with the energy that he felt in his hand. It began to make his heart beat faster. At this, Zelgadis calmed himself and waited to see what else would happen. _Calm down, Zel. Wait it out. See what comes of this. You might get a new power . . . _he thought, closing his eyes. 

His heart slowed down and he felt the energy run not just through his hand, but his arm now. It was like a revitalizing lifeforce that would help him in his journeys. Knowing this, he allowed it to advance. _We are one?_ Through his chest it went, journeying, exploring. The chimera exhaled loudly, not knowing how long it was since he breathed. 

But he knew that it was a long time. Probably a good minute and a half. 

The force now went to his legs, as they were tired from walking all day and standing. Stiff and weary minutes ago, they now seemed full of energy. The wind blew lightly and tugged on his clothes, it seemed. A smile fell on his face as finally, he felt like he was human once more. Rejuvenation was complete as it was spread to the last arm, the weariness that plagued him for the last couple of years gone for the moment in time. 

_At last,_ Zelgadis thought. _A smile on my weary face. Thank you, Goddess of the Earth. _

**Go with the girl. That is my only wish, Zelgadis Greywords. Then you will be human again and smile for the rest of your life.**

Zelgadis knew the voice to be the tree's spirit and nodded. "Then I will." His hand left the tree and he opened his eyes, seeing that it was totally dark outside. However, there were stars out and they were twinkling bright. But on the hill in front of him was the redheaded woman. She had her hood off for a moment, he noticed, but she quickly put it back on before she started walking down the hill. 

"I see you came here as well," he called out to her from where she was. "What made you come here, cloaked one?" It was a start to a conversation, he surmised. After all, he was not good at this sort of thing. 

It took her a moment to get to where he was before she spoke. She was not acrimonious as spoke to him this time, only thinking about things, it seemed. "I would ask that of you, Zelgadis. After all, you only seem to be with Lina Inverse as of late." 

The chimera looked at the ground as he sighed. He really was not in the mood to tell her anything. He knew he would meet up again with her, though. "Yes. I know. I have been thinking about whether I should be with them or not, as of late. Sitting at tavern tables and having chicken thrown at my head is not a good thing, you know." At that, the chimera scowled. That memory was not a good one. 

"I see." At that, he saw a pale hand come out of the cloak. Too pale for his liking. _How could her hand be white like that from traveling in the pounding sun? Even my rockish skin gets hot . . . _Trying to cover his thought, he rubbed his head. Being out in the woods was getting to him. The last of the mosquitoes were biting around his hands and, irritably, he smacked at them with his other hand. 

However, she noticed that he stared at her hand for a moment and pulled it back in before she finished the action with her hand. She did this while Zelgadis was hitting the mosquitoes. Zelgadis had caught that as well and noted that. When he hit the last of the swarm, he looked to the redheaded figure. "You're not like the rest of the people that have followed us. They usually have a motive or henchmen." It was the start of something. Zelgadis wanted something explained. 

"Believe me, I have no one else with me, Zelgadis," she told him. "I would not have any need to bring anyone else with me. What I need to explain consists between you and me." At that, she smiled herself. "You see, the Clair Bible is with Eris." The girl took a seat on the ground, sitting down Indian style as she crossed her legs. 

Zelgadis looked down at her suspiciously. Suddenly he lumbered down on tiny form. "Just why should I believe you?" His voice sounded like a growl to her from where he was standing. "Kopii Rezo was killed. Eris would have died too." 

"Not necessarily. She did make all the copy Rezo's, after all. Who's place is it to say that she made another Kopii Rezo to help her escape?" the girl told him, not even flinching at his growling. 

_I'm impressed,_ Zelgadis told himself. _I growled at her and she just sat there. Who is this girl, anyway?_ "Well, that could be true. But how did you obtain the information that Eris had the Clair Bible?" Getting tired of standing up, Zelgadis also sat down, but kneeled on his knees. It was something he did nowadays. He felt more in tune with the earth when he did it, for some reason. 

The girl shrugged. "Common knowledge after Eris died." She played with the folds of her cloak on the inside. It made a huge circle on the inside. "Well, alright, someone told me. Which makes me think this theory that she made another Kopii Rezo." 

Zelgadis was beginning to get the picture as he looked to the still cloaked figure. "So Kopii Rezo told you this?" 

She nodded. "That's right." 

"So then this is a trap to lead me to it." 

The girl shook her head. "Not exactly . . ." At that the girl could no longer think on what to say. She just stopped playing with her cloak and folded herself into a little ball. "It's somewhat of a way to lure you there, yes. But it's . . ." 

Zelgadis shook his head. "Well, I'm not taking part in tricks, little girl. Thanks, but no thanks." He began to get up, using his legs as the only means to get up. His hands were on his legs as he pushed himself up. Looking around again, he looked at her, still sitting there. "Sorry to have wasted my time." With that, he started walking away again, turning around and letting his cloak blow behind him. 

_Why should I go with her again? I sense she speaks true. And yet . . . I am hesitating. Why?_

* * *

Her blue eyes watched him go, the hope that she had lost for the moment. _You're my only way home, Zelgadis, she wanted to tell him. That and so much more. You know you have to come with me . . ._ Yet if she told him that, she would sound desperate. More like a fangirl then anything else. So she kept silent as she watched walk off into the comfort of the woods again. 

"Zel!!" the girl called out instead in a calm voice. She had wondered how many days it had been since she had come to the Slayers Realm. The teenage girl knew it had not been too many, since she had remembered the fact that she had a test she had to take to get into college three days before. But that was the least of her worries as she watched Zelgadis take off into the deep part of the woods. Numbly, her feet followed his steps, thinking about what she was going to say next. 

_I don't know how I knew all that shit with Eris. I do know about Kopii Rezo, though. And poor Zelly-chan. He doesn't believe a word I say. Well, I might be able to make him. And the way he looked at my hand. He knew I didn't belong here . . . _That thought disturbed her the most. That he knew she did not belong. 

Her footsteps echoed softly against the dirt, as she had leather boots. She remembered walking on rocks, on twigs, on branches. She just wanted to find Zelgadis and tell him about what had happened to her. She could no longer hide the fact of who she was anymore. But as she walked, she feared that she would no longer be able to find him. 

* * *

Zelgadis was aware of someone following him as he walked. He knew who it was the whole time as he sighed once more. _The cloaked woman. I knew it. Can't she just leave me alone to think?_Angrily he spun around, facing her, or ready to, anyway. He knew she was further behind and he could hear her laboring breaths. _This is getting ridiculous! I just want to be left alone!_

He turned around and started walking back to where she was, concern starting to come to his mind for some reason. _Why do I get the feeling that she's going to be like Amelia for some reason?_ A long sigh escaped from his lips as he saw her fall down the trail, tripping over a tree branch. _I got the klutz part right._

The chimera did not know whether or not he should go over to the girl as she cried out and fell, her cloak flying over her, covering her. It seemed to suffocate her for a moment as she fell. Then she rose, composing herself once more. At all this, Zelgadis' blue eyes looked at her as if she was not capable of doing this. As if she had more grace. 

_Well, she acts like she's older then what seems, _he thought as she shook the hair out of her eyes, letting the hair out of her eyes. _Maybe she came to see if I was okay or something._ As he looked at her, he finally saw her face for the first time. 

The girl had glasses. Not like his time, but they were kind of small for her big face. She was kind of chubby, he guessed, but she had a strong will. After all, she never even flinched when I glared at her. It would explain why she was in the cloak all the time. The pale skin. The cherry red curls in her hair. _She's different then us. And yet, she still cares. Why?_

Zelgadis blushed as she began talking again. "I'm sorry to tell it was a trick . . ." she muttered to him. "I really didn't mean it that way, Zelgadis . . ." Blinking, she noticed that he looked at her and that he was blushing. "What is it?" she asked. 

Zelgadis blinked this time. "Oh, nothing . . ." 

The woman laughed. "No, go on. I like to know why you're blushing like that." 

This made him blush further. "Well, you see, I never had anyone but Lina and Amelia and Gourry run after me before. And you're different. You, who told me it was a trap, came after me. Why?" _That and maybe you're starting to grow on me, cloaked one._

"You're not really good with girls, are you?" she told him, laughing lightly still. 

Zelgadis looked at the ground. "No . . . not really." He never really wanted relationships when he was a child. All he wanted was power. He made that mistake too early in life. Then he met Lina and liked her for a while, but then Gourry came around. She never really said that she liked him, but well . . . 

The actions that she made made **that** apparent. 

Gourry would give his life for Lina and Lina would give hers for him. 

_But what about me?_This made Zelgadis now question where his true loyalties lie. _Of course I would give my life for Lina and the others. I have plenty of times. But if another girl got in my way . . . I mean, if she was with us . . ._

_ Would I be able to do the same thing for her?_

"Well, you just need some practice, that's all." 

He came back to the conversation that he was having with the cloaked woman. _Her . . . the one that wants me to find the Claire Bible . . . to seek my true self . . . but what does she get out of all this?_ Zelgadis then looked to her as she talked, still looking sad. "What do you get if I get the Claire Bible?" 

"Well, a chance to travel. I don't really know. That's all Kopii Rezo told me. All he said was this: _"__I want you to bring the chimera that betrayed me here. The one they call Zelgadis Greywords. He travels with the famous sorceress Lina Inverse."_ That's all. Why, I don't know." It was she who looked at the ground now as this was said. 

Zelgadis nodded, looking at the sky for a moment at how dark it was. He must have been out now at least an hour. The others would begin to worry. "Well, I should be getting back to Lina and the others." 

"Does this mean you're not going to go after all, Zelgadis?" 

"I'll think about it," he replied, looking at her. "I'll meet you at the gate ofRynirai tomorrow morning. I will tell you my decision then. I still have to think some of these things that you have said over." 

The cloaked woman nodded. "A—alright. That's alright, I guess." Nodding, she began to walk off, huddled in her cloak. She looked at the ground, being careful not to trip as she walked out of the forest. 

_My, that girl really has some spirit about her,_ Zelgadis thought, smiling as he watched her leave. _It would be a pity not to go. But also, it would be spoiling the fun just telling her the answer all at once. _And with that, he turned the opposite direction and started walking off, cursing himself for forgetting to ask her her name for the third time.


End file.
